After Heavenly Host
by Mr.MuffinHead
Summary: What Happened After Heavenly Host... Will Everything Still Be The Same? What Will Happen Now?
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**Prologue: Waking Up**

_Yoshiki's Point Of View:_

Suddenly a loud piercing stream of moonlight exploded in his face, blinded by its brightness. Feeling disgruntled with his sleep Yoshiki moaned for more he slowly opened his heavy eyelids he felt the freezing surface of the classroom floor beneath him. As he fully opened his eyes,he realized that he wasn't in heavenly host anymore,but in his jolted up,Yoshiki touched his face to be assured this was reality and not a quickly looked around to see Satoshi,Naomi,Yuka and Ayumi face-down on the floor. **"Shinozaki..."**He Whispered,she looked so peaceful asleep,her breathing was deep and for that moment Yoshiki stared...Hopefully she won't flip out over him staring at her. He didn't notice but he had a smile across his face.

_Ayumi's Point Of View:_

**"Kishinuma?"**Ayumi asked with a yawn and a she noticed Yoshiki stare at her and a red tint spread across her face,but she manged to give him a bright shy ... _This wasn't heavenly host? They made it back?_! With the realization she couldn't help but cling onto buried her face into his shirt and cried tears of felt the red tint grow a darker shape of loosened her grip on him and looked up into his sharp grey eyes and smiled.**"Sorry.."**She mumbled

_Yoshiki's Point Of View:_

At Ayumi's shy smile he felt his own checks become hotter and his heart pick up on she sank her face into his chest he awkwardly put his arms around her. He knew those warm tears, were tears of could swear he heard his heart thumping in his was that apologize for? She hadn't done anything... **"There's no need to apologize," **out the corner of his eyes he could see Satoshi,slowly rubbing his eyes and running towards noticed how much me really loved Ayumi and wanted to tell her so desperately about the crush his had on her.** " Shinozaki,Can I tell you somethin-"** He was soon cut off by Satoshi.

_Satoshi's Point Of View:_

**"I LOVE YOU NAOMI"**He shouted his face grew a deep dark shade of red and his heart was thumping loudly in his he felt good finally getting it slowly got back onto his feet and helped Naomi moonlight lit their faces extended his arms and pulled her into a embrace it almost seemed like they were melting into each other **"****_I love you to_****,Satoshi"** Naomi whispered. They both felt safe and got up and walked over to the two **"Come on you two,look at the time!"**Yoshiki said. The two,Naomi and Satoshi,looked at the clock that read **"9:00pm"** and let go of each it would have been nice to hug for longer,they had to go home before their parents started getting **REALLY** worried...

_Ayumi's Point Of View:_

Ayumi was listening to what Yoshiki had to say,in till he was interrupted by Satoshi... Those words hit her hard _"i love...naomi?" _She had always had feelings for Satoshi,but hearing that broke her they had spoke she felt herself run out of the classroom tears at the brim of her eyes,ready to ran towards a different room and quickly opened the door,letting herself burst into curled into a ball in the corner of the room.

_Yoshiki's Point Of_ View:

Yoshiki saw Ayumi rush out of the classroom and went after her **"SHINOZAKI? WHERE ARE YOU?"** He he heard her sobs from one of the classrooms and stepped in. **"Hey,want's wrong?"** He asked but he wasn't really expecting a response from her. **"Just go home leave me alone!"**Ayumi mumbled **"Is it Satoshi and Nakashima?"**He questioned and she answered with a slight nod** "Come on,let's go home we'll talk about this tomorrow your parents might be worried sick"** Yoshiki said holding his hand out to her to help get her up and she accepted it** "I'll walk you home if you like"**He said **"That'll be nice"** Ayumi answered wiping the tears of her face with her sleeve.


	2. Chapter 2: The walk home

** : Hey Guys I'll Be Doing Updates Everyday ( If I Have The Time ) I'll Try My Best But Because Of School Some Chapters Might Be Shorter Then Others Hopefully You Don't Mind. Enjoy,Bye!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The walk home**

_Ayumi's Point Of View:_

Halfway through the journey with Yoshiki,she realized how impossible it would be to get to sleep through hell and back...Her eyes started to water,drops then shed from her eyes she could feel the warm tears streaming down her she rapidly whipped her wet tears with the sleeve of her could feel herself trembling..._How could she tell her other classmates what happened to Morishige,Seiko, and Mayu? _The life drained from her face,her palms were sweating and her knees started shaking looked up and stared into Yoshiki's eyes were filled with terror and moved her head to gaze up at the moon,it was a plain night,not a star in sight just the moon and rain looked like tears from the eyes of the clouds, softly falling on the ground with a light pitter-patter somehow made her at felt the cold wind blow on her face and she looked towards Yoshiki once again and she could feel a smile creeping onto her face and growing passed her red tinted she remembered Yoshiki was going to tell her something back in the classroom before Satoshi had cut him off..She wasn't going to say anything, but her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to break the awkward silence between them. **"S-So...what were you going to tell me?"** She asked,still a smile on her face,hopefully he'll know what she was on about.

_Yoshiki's Point Of View:_

The walk home with Ayumi was awkward...their was an eerie silence between to felt like forever in till Ayumi spoke **"huh...?"** Yoshiki mumbled, _what was she on about? _He thought back and remembered that he was going to confess to Ayumi,he narrowed his eyes and a hue of red spread throughout his cheeks as they burned in turned his head so she couldn't see his heart was beating at a unnaturally fast pace,his palms were sweating and he couldn't stop fidgeting. **"O-Oh...T-That...It's n-nothing!"** He stuttered,looking down at the that the awkward silence began once could he even think of confessing to Ayumi in the first place?She still had strong feelings for Satoshi. She'll probably never have feelings for him like he had for her, he'd rather keep it to himself then get looked back to Ayumi noticing her hair blowing in looked so adorable in her twin soon realized that he was staring and rapidly looked away,and started observing some rustling trees. _Did she notice? _Yoshiki rubbed the back of his neck then looked down at the ground._ I wonder what Naomi and Satoshi_ _are doing..._ He questioned himself, as his eyes looked in Ayumi's direction again, he saw a somewhat cheerful smile on her face,it was like a contagious smile and he felt a small smile creep it's way onto his own face.

_Ayumi's Point Of View:_

_'Nothing?'_ She must have been something,he was stuttering after all...Now she really wanted to know what was going on! As the silence stretched,out of the corner of her eye,she noticed Yoshiki was staring at her and she began getting uncomfortable, a pinkish red glow blossomed on her she still kept her wide smile._Was...Was he smiling?He was. _Ayumi had never seen Yoshiki smile like this before,his eyes were filled with joy and happiness. She started to giggle uncontrollably,she tried to suppress her giggling,but ended up bursting into some time she ended her laughing fit she looked up at Yoshiki and they both somewhat hoped this walk-home would never end,but it was late at night and her parents must be worried sick...Ayumi knew her house wasn't to far,her cheerful smile disappeared and was replaced with a glum ..he could walk her home tomorrow? Or was that asking for to much? **"We should do this again some time!"**She admitted,as her smile appeared once again.

_Yoshiki's Point Of View:_

When Ayumi seemed to be having a laughing fit he could feel his smile becoming wide and soon broke into chuckles which soon became she spoke he felt his heart picking up on pace and his face was warm as a blush appeared **"s-sure..."** He replied. Why was he stuttering?It's not like it was a romantic action.._Right?_Yoshiki rubbed the back of his neck,then let his hand slip back down to his could feel his hand grip onto Ayumi's,like it had a mind of it's own._What WAS he_ doing?He looked away nervously, but he couldn't hid the red glow that came over his face. **"E-e-e..r..m!"**Yoshiki couldn't help but heart pounded in his chest,he tried his best not to make any eye-contact and his palms were drenched in sweat.

_Ayumi's Point Of View:_

Ayumi felt thrilled at Yoshiki's answer!Hopefully next time their wouldn't be a awkwardness lurking between them...Ayumi flinched at Yoshiki's sudden action glanced at him,confusion in her eyes.**"W-what?"** Was all she manged say._What the hell!What was going on?_"Her cheeks suddenly took on a bright, pink was she ment to say?If anyone from class 2-9 saw her and Yoshiki holding hands she'll be teased like crazy she didn't want to let go of his hand for some old reason.

For the rest of the walk they held hand in hand,they passed some people from their they just waved still holding each others hands,their hearts were beating hard against their chests and they were both aware of how awkward it would be at school had felt like forever,however they finally at Ayumi's house.

_Ayumi's Point Of View:_

**"G-Goodbye,I...Guess?"**Ayumi mumbled and she quickly unlocked the door,walked in,shut the door behide and ran up the stairs towards her room before her parents could even question where she had collapsed on her bed,thinking about the embarrassing walk home...People had seen the two!Ayumi decided to call it a day and wrapped herself in her she would be lucky and the two would forget what happened and the classmates that saw them wouldn't ask them anything...She let out a was so exhausted!she really hoped she wouldn't have nightmares about heavenly shut her eyes and fell into a deep the middle of the night Ayumi started whispering things to herself "Kishiuma..." She whispered she wore a bright smile and a faint pink blush.

The next morning she woke up with a stretch she had been expecting to have nightmares,but instead she had...nice soon realized what time it was and put her uniform on,grabbed her bag and headed towards the door in till she heard someone knock...


	3. Chapter 3: The start of the rumors

**Chapter 3: The start of the rumors**

_Yoshiki's Point Of View:_

After the awkward goodbye Yoshiki hurried home and collapsed on his bed,still a faint red blush across his stared at the ceiling in deep thought,_what the hell happened?_He couldn't stop thinking about the two holding hands,it seemed so surreal,like the next day he would wake up and this would all just be some silly dream,but this was looked at the time **"10:30pm"** it read,Yoshiki decided it was about time he got to sleep,he could already tell tomorrow was going to be a long shut his heavy eyelids and fell into a light sleep...The sunlight glazed through the curtains, he opened his eyes slowly and checked the time **"7:00am"** he didn't have to get to school till 8am and it didn't take to long to get he could walk with .Yoshiki casually walked towards Ayumi's house,as her house came into sight a sudden rush of red stained his cheeks,he took a deep breathe to reassure himself._It's just a friendly gesture right?_As he came to her front door he could feel his heart racing and his cheeks were getting took another deep breathe and knocked on the door with the back of his he waited for someone to answer his cheeks became a deep dark red colour._Why was he blushing so much?It wasn't like it was a date._Just the thought of going on a date with Ayumi made him blush even more,if that was even was going to his blush for sure!It felt like forever in till someone opened the door.

_Ayumi's Point Of View:_

_Who the hell could that be?_Ayumi asked gradually opened the door and the first thing she saw was Yoshiki's red face.**"Oh..Hey Yoshiki,"**she said with a smile on her face._Wait..Yoshiki?Did she call him by his first name?_**"Sorry...Kishinuma"**She apologized,she could feel her own face becoming warmer **"so what are you doing here?"**Ayumi questioned,she didn't remember inviting him over to walk with glanced at the clock **"7:30am"**they better start moving,if they don't want to late!**"Let's go..."**She walk to school wasn't as awkward then the walk yesterday,they just talked a about homework,stuff like that. However Ayumi didn't bring up yesterday in hope they could just forget about thinking about yesterday,them holding hands,it made her heart pick up on pace and a faint blush appear across her they approached the school gates Ayumi spotted some girls gossiping and giggling,she was pretty certain she heard her name and Yoshiki' she had a flashback of yesterday,they had seen those girls,now that she thought about it,when they pasted the girls started giggling and whispering to each other,they must of seen them holding felt her heart racing as they came up to her and Yoshiki.

_Yoshiki's Point Of View:_

_Did Ayumi just call him by his first name?She did!_Yoshiki couldn't help but smile,even if it was just a silly rubbed the back of his neck**"There's no need to apologize,"**he her question he wasn't sure how to answer it,it would seem weird to say 'I came to walk to school with you' so he decided he wouldn't say checked the time she was right they better get way through the walk to school,he thought about mentioning yesterday,although he had no idea how to start the conversion and she probabley didn't want to talk about it didn't notice the group of girls gossiping but knew them main leader was called Aya Sato,she always made up stupid Aya and her crew came towards the two he remembered seeing them yesterday,with Yoshik's luck they saw him holding hands with Ayumi and have been spreading rumors about didn't care what people said about him,but when they were making up rumors including Ayumi he wouldn't have it.

**"You two are going out,aren't you?I saw you holding hands yesterday!"**Aya asked._They were obviously going out, couples always held hands!_Aya always _loved_ spreading rumors and she'll make sure that everyone thinks the two are going out

_Ayumi's Point Of View:_

_What?Just because they were holding hands didn't mean they're going out!_**"No!It's nothing like that we're just friends!"**Ayumi really hated Aya right many people thought they were going out?!She could never imagine ever going out with Yoshiki!She walked away from Yoshiki and Aya,making her way to class,if anyone asked her if her and Yoshiki were going out she would just ignore them,she hoped Yoshiki did the same and didn't get so worked up over it.


	4. Chapter 4: Tears

**Sorry If This Chapter Is Short Guys,It Took Me 2 Hours To Do My Homework And I've Started Writing This At 10:15pm I'll Probably Stop Writing At 11:00pm Or Midnight ^-^ So I'll Have 1-2 Hours Of Writing Time Before I Pass Out :P**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tears**_  
_

_Ayumi's Point Of View:_

Through out the whole day Ayumi had been asked time and time again if she was going out Yoshiki,she was losing her temper,it felt like the next person who asked her she would lash out at was the last lesson and her normal relaxed eyes sparked with annoyance as she was asked the question once again,she clenched her fists and took deep breathe to calm herself hated how people actually believed Aya,but she hated Aya more for starting the rumors!Ayumi could hardly concentrate in class with all the whispering behind her she tried to block the sound out but from time-to-time they would start looked behind her and shot them a glare but as she looked back to the teacher they started gossiping the lesson came to an end she picked up her bag and walked toward the door before Naomi rushed towards her.**"What is it Nakashima?"**She asked,she had a sight worry at the pit of her stomach of what it might be,but she pushed away the thought after all she hadn't even spoken.

_Naomi's Point Of View:_

Through out the day Naomi had heard girls giggling she had no idea what they were giggling about in till she heard them talking,_Yoshiki and Ayumi going out,huh?_Naomi somewhat believed this,because it was obvious Yoshiki had feelings for Ayumi,but Ayumi?She didn't have feelings for Yoshiki did she?Maybe she did,but Naomi couldn't read didn't want to ask her if she was going out with Yoshiki because it wasn't any of her business,but she really wanted to know if it was true or just another one of Aya's foolish after the last lesson she quickly grabbed her bag a and rushed towards Ayumi**"I was wondering if you were going out with Kishinuma"**Naomi answered,as she repeated what she said in her head she realized how weird that must sound,especially if it wasn't she had already said it and there was no taking it back.

_Ayumi's Point Of View:_

Ayumi's hands closed into fists as Naomi spoke,her pulse sped up and he was breathing shallow and she could almost feel her blood boiling in his couldn't take it anymore,she didn't want to shout at Naomi but she couldn't contain her anger anymore.**"JUST SHUT UP!I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH THAT DELINQUENT"**Ayumi shouted,she could hardly believe she shouted at Naomi or called Yoshiki a 'delinquent',she just stood there stared at Yoshiki,who had stayed in the classroom speaking to Satoshi,she felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes,slowly flowing down her face and falling onto her sprinted home and somewhere along the long sprint she had tripped,grazing she knew she shouldn't of ran away from her friends but she didn't want to lash out on them looked up at the clouds it was raining...How was she ment to explain herself?

_Naomi's Point Of View:_

Naomi was astonished as Ayumi started shouting,she began to feel her own eyes tearing up,this reminded her to much of the fight she had with Seiko...She was surprised as Ayumi called Yoshiki a 'delinquent'.Once she finished shouting the classroom fell silent,luckily the only people in the classroom were Satoshi,Yoshiki,Ayumi and she ran off Naomi thought of going after her but told herself she didn't want to make her turned her head to look at Yoshiki**"What was that?"**Naomi asked,she thought Ayumi might get a little mad at her if it wasn't true,but she didn't expect her to tell her to 'shut up'.

_Yoshiki's Point Of View:_

Yoshiki had been speaking with Satoshi about the 'problem' with the rumors,as he heard Ayumi suddenly start shouting._'I would never go out with that delinquent'_he repeated in his head,he felt his heart shatter he had always had feelings for her ever since the day she stopped him punching that looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck**"Aya has made up some stupid rumors about us going out.I guess everyone in class has been whispering about it"**He replied.

_Ayumi's Point Of View:_

Ayumi rubbed her dry,red eyes she had manged to stop crying before getting she got home she went into her room and sat on her bed,bringing her knees towards her chest,her eyes were red and she was on the verge of tears,the room was silent as she felt tears at the brim of her eyes,she clenched her fists as she bit her quivering looked down at the legs...she was felt warm tears falling down her chin,falling onto her knees she wiped her tears with her _ really _didn't want to go to school tomorrow,but as class rep she had to a and there's noway her parents would let her off!_Why did she have to shout at Naomi in the first place?_Yes,she was full of anger,but she had no right to shout at Naomi or call Yoshiki a 'delinquent'.Yoshiki was no longer a delinquent,he changed!She rested her head on her pillow closing her eyes.


	5. Note From Author

**Hey Guys Sorry For Not Updating I'm Having Some Trouble With Saving And Stuff x - x I'll Make Sure To Post Chapter 5 Today,But Sorry For Any Mistakes I've Tried Fixing Them And Saving,However It's Just Not Working!**

**I Won't Be Able To Update As Much Now That I'm Getting Tons Of Homework And At School We're Working Towards Doing The Christmas Party For The Last Day At School Before The Christmas Holiday,I'll Try My Best To Update Though.**

**Sorry Again...Stay Tuned For The Next Updates!**


	6. Chapter 5: Miki & Monet

**Sorry guys my laptop broke on me halfway through writing this chapter so for now I'll have to go on my Dad's computer,it's not to bad i guess however I have NO IDEA when I'm getting a new laptop/computer  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Miki & Monet  
**

_Yoshiki's Point Of View:_

Yoshiki lay in his bed,staring up at the ceiling repeating what Ayumi had said in his head,he felt like his whole world had come crashing down on him,depression was written across his face,his hands were clenched at his sides and he could swear he felt a massive hole where his heart use to be._I will never go out with that delinquent _he repeated in his head once again,she could have just said it in a fit of rage,but Yoshiki believed every thought he could never muster up the courage to confess to Ayumi after today...**"No,I shouldn't think like that," **he thought out was in deep thought in till he heard a light 'knock' on his apartment door,_who could th-_Oh,yeah Miki said she'll be visiting today,he always enjoyed his younger sister's company,she was the only one who knew how much he liked Ayumi (apart from Satoshi) and the only member of his family who truly cared for slowly got up from his bed and tired to pull a smile but he couldn't erase the sad look from his face,hopefully it wasn't to noticeable or she'll question him on about unlocked the door and opened it,he was met with a short girl with long blond hair tied into a ponytail with a hot pink ribbion,big blue eyes and a wide smile across her face,he couldn't help but give a smile back.**"Hey,Miki"** Yoshiki heard a quiet purr and looked down,in Miki's hands she held a grey cat with dark green eyes,it almost looked just like MsYui's cat,however from the pictures he had seen her cat had blue eyes not green.**"I found him today,but I can't think of any names...Any ideas?"** Miki asked **"Monet.."** He whispered,he hadn't even realized he had said anything.**"Monet? I like that name!" **Miki exclaimed,the cat jumped out of her grip and rubbed against Yoshiki's leg along with a purr, Miki picked up the cat and walked into Yoshiki's apartment sitting the cat on her lap...For the rest of the day Yoshiki and Miki just talked,nothing special.**"Bye Miki"** Yoshiki waved goodbye and shut the door behind him. He lay in his bed in deep thought again,he felt like he needed to let out all his emotions,but instead he let it build up inside him...He felt his eyelids droop and slowly fall as he fell asleep.

_Ayumi's Point Of View:_

Ayumi slowly got up,looking at the time,it was really early...She suddenly began to feel ashamed and filled with regret, her eyes burned as a sudden realization of the terrible event that had occurred struck,she wished this was one big horrible nightmare,but sure enough this was reality and she couldn't escape the event that had happened...She got off her bed,slipping on her slippers and walked over to her mirror,her eyes ere bloodshot and her hair was a massive mess. Her eyes brimmed with tears,she bit down on her lip as she struggled not to burst into tears..She couldn't hold back her tears anymore,her face turned a light color of red,she looked down at the floor and as she closed her eyes,drops slowly ran down her cheek,dripping down onto the ground from her chin. She constantly rubbed at her eyes in a attempt to dry her eyes,but new tears formed._What am I doing?What's the use of crying?Crying wont help anything..._She thought to herself. She went silent and thought back to what she had said back at school,she still couldn't believe she had said something like that,she clenched her hands into fists,desperately trying not to throw a punch at anything._Get a hold of yourself.._ She let out a shaky sign and sat back onto the her bed and thought... Hopefully they would forgive her for that sudden outburst,she really didn't mean it,she was just full of anger... She lay her head on the pillow and glanced at the clock it was still really early. She stared outside her window at the sky... In till she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Naomi's Point Of View:_

After the event had happened,Naomi decided walked home,alone...The sun had disappeared and was replaced by a dark canvas with small,shining stars dotted all over. Apart from the loud noises of the cars passing by,the night was peaceful,however Naomi had a blank expression across her face. The event reminded her to much of the argument that happened between Seiko and herself,and that didn't end well... Just thinking about Heavenly Host,of Seiko's Deat- She began to feel a single tear make it's way down her face,but she didn't bother making a move to rub her eyes,she just dragged her legs along as she made her way there was a sudden purr,she slowly lowed her head,noticing a grey cat with green eyes rubbing against her legs **"MONET! COME BACK!" **She looked back up to see a small girl running towards her. _Wai- Monet?_ She looked back at the cat. Monet? The cat glanced into her eyes. No,this wasn't Monet,Monet had blue eyes not green. The girl stopped in front of Naomi and the cat,bended down and patted the cat's delicate head with a giggle **"Hehe sorry,"** She giggled. Naomi stared at the girl,she felt like she had seen her somewhere,that she resembled someone,however she couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly the girl spoke,snapping Naomi out of her stare **"Are you Naomi Nakashima?" **She asked,Naomi looked at her,confused **"Err...Yeah,who are you?" **She replied,the girl smiled as she talked **"I'm Miki,Yoshiki's younger sister" **She greeted. _Yoshiki has a little sister? _Miki picked up the cat and checked the time **"Oh no,I gotta go! By the way this is Monet" **She smiled then quickly ran off. Naomi watched as she disappeared from sight, _Yoshiki has a little sister? _She repeated in her head. Once Naomi got home she had dinner then went straight to bed,falling asleep almost immediately.

_Satoshi's Point Of View:_

Satoshi had heard about the rumors,but during the whole event he was speechless he could hardly believe what she said,his eyes were fixed on Yoshiki and he could tell how he felt,after all Yoshiki had a huge crush on Ayumi and she just basically said she'll never go out with him. He left after Yoshiki not in a rush to get home,honesty when he 'did' get home there wouldn't be anything to do... He was in deep thought in till he bumped into a girl,causing the girl to lose her balance and fall forward onto the ground,grazing her arm. The cat jumped out of her arms,licking the girl's face and she began to giggle. **"Miki?"** Satoshi questioned,she nodded,Miki got up then started to talk **"Your big brother's best friend,Satoshi Mochida,aren't you?" **She took a look a her arm,sighing. Satoshi let out a noise of agreement. Miki started fidgeting **"I gotta go!" **She begun to walk away when she was stopped by Satoshi's voice **"Wait,where are you going?" **Satoshi And Miki looked at each other for a moment in till Miki spoke up **"I have to get home to make something for big brother for school tomorrow," **She scooped up the cat and rushed home. Satoshi carried on walking in till he was home,he opened the door walking in,he decided to skip dinner he was to tired to eat,so as soon as he could he put his pajamas on,got comfy,and fell asleep.

_Miki's Point Of View:_

Miki could hardly believe she had bumped into two of her brother's friends today,Satoshi and Naomi,she only knew Naomi from how her brother had described her,she knew about Satoshi as Yoshiki talked about him along with his other friends when she visited,she knew that Satoshi was his best friend and she knew that Satoshi confessed to Naomi after the cultural festival. She silently opened the door,but her eyes were met with two angry parents s taring down at her,she sighed,she knew the question that would be asked **"And where were you?"** She looked her parents straight in the eyes with seriousness written across her face **"I went to visit Yoshiki,"** she answered. Her parents let out a grunt of annoyance Miki just crossed her arms with the cat in her arms Monet let out a meow and her parents stared the cat **"Who's that?" **Her mom asked,Miki pulled Monet closer to her and stroked his back and Monet licked her face in return **"I found him today,his name is Monet,Yoshiki picked that name," **they let out another grunt pointing towards the stairs **"Just go to bed,"** Miki saw that her parents were annoyed with her,but she didn't care **"But-" **She sighed and walked up the stairs slowly. Miki hated how her parents always got annoyed with her any time she brought up Yoshiki's name,it wasn't fair she was only trying to help her brother... Her vision went blurry as tears streamed down her face she quickly whipped her tears and told herself: _I don't care what they say I'm still going to be there for my brother! _She smiled and Monet jumped onto her bed lying next to her,causing her to giggle.**"Your always gonna be here for me aren't you Monet?" **Monet meowed in agreement and Miki giggled again.

_Yoshiki's Point Of View:_

Yoshiki opened my eyes. The sunlight bathed his skin as he lay on his back. He tried closing his eyes. What had happened yesterday was something he didn't want to deal with today. He lay on his back day-dreaming,however he was brought back to reality by a knock on the door he stood up and every step he took towards the door felt like forever. He was so tired. He rubbed his eyes and opened the door,surprisingly met with Miki again,but intend of Monet in her arms she held a box _huh? _He focused his eyes on Miki with confusion in his eyes he was about to say something when Miki spoke **"I made you lunch for school today" **She held out the box in front of Yoshiki and he stared for a moment in till his eyes brightened up and he took it out of her hands **"wow,thanks!" **He smiled and Miki smiled back **"Sorry but I have to go,school and stuff" **She waved and walked away from Yoshiki. As he got dressed he remembered about the rumors _ugh! _For all he knew the rumors could have got worse,well hopefully if he went to school he'll be able to sort this out.


	7. Chapter 6: A rainy day

**Chapter 6: A Rainy Day:  
**

_Ayumi's Point Of View:  
_

Ayumi's eyes flickered opened. The sun crept in through her window curtains and beamed on her face,it was great to have sunshine seeing as it was November most of the time it was either raining or windy,however today there wasn't a cloud insight and the sun was shining brightly. Today was going to be a long day... She dragged herself out of bed,got ready,grabbed her bag and left the house without a word. Halfway through her walk she met up with Yoshiki,she felt her heart thumping in her chest,but she knew what she had to say **"Sorry about yesterday I really didn't mean it,"** she apologized with a frown on her face **"You don't need to say sorry it's Aya's fault,"** he smiled,he raised his hand,placed it on her head and messed up her hair,she felt her face heat up as her cheeks turned a light redish color. Once Yoshiki realized what he was doing he let his hand drop to his side and he felt his own face begin to warm up and become a shade of red. They walked the rest of the way to school is silence,it was like a repeat of what happened with them holding hands,she hoped this wouldn't happen so must in the future because it was so...awkward. In the silence she could hear her own heartbeat,it was racing,she couldn't seem to understand why. She turned her head to look at Yoshiki and a smile stretched across her face. Was it because of Yoshiki? Did she have feelings for him? Ayumi shook off the thought as they arrived at school.

_Yoshiki's Point Of View:_

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly,he walked over to Ayumi's desk where she was packing away her things,he was just meant to say 'bye',but something else slipped out of his mouth **"Can I walk you home?"** _Did I really just say that? _At the question Ayumi's face lit up into a embarrassing reddish color **"Err...Sure?"** They exited the classroom and made there way to Ayumi's house and just like before it was silent it felt like forever in till they actually reached her house **"Bye,see you tomorrow," **Ayumi said,she turned to open the front door,but Yoshiki grabbed her by the arm. _What am I Doing? _Ayumi turned back around and looked at Yoshiki,confused. They stared at each other for a few seconds in till Yoshiki pulled her into a hug. Yoshiki was the one who broke the embrace and he held her by her wrists. They stared into each others eyes and Yoshiki could feel their faces getting closer and closer. _Are we really gonna kiss? _Before their lips could touch Ayumi pushed Yoshiki away **"S-sorry..." **She apologized nervously **"Bye..." **She turned,unlocked the door and closed it behind her. For a moment Yoshiki just stood there. They were so close to kissing each other... Yoshiki quickly made his way home,however there was only one thought on his mind and that was that he almost kissed Ayumi.**  
**

_Ayumi's Point Of View:_

Ayumi leaned against the door and waited for Yoshiki's footsteps to became distant,she slide down the door and sat on the floor. They almost kissed... Her face was painted dark red,but she covered her face with her hands. Luckily her parents were at work and weren't home. She didn't mean to push him away she was just... nervous,but she was truly starting to feel something for Yoshiki,she began having flashbacks of all the times in Heavenly Host,all the times with Yoshiki and the times he protected her. She felt warm tears make there way down her cheeks,however they were tears of job,she knew what the feelings was she felt towards Yoshiki... _It was love. _She stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the t.v on turning it on,she sat on the sofa,on t.v was news,the weather,but the t.v was clouded out by her thoughts. _  
_

The next day Ayumi opened her curtains and outside it was pouring with rain,she could hear the heavy rain tapping on the window,the sky was grey and she could swear she saw lightning. Ayumi searched the entire house from her umbrella but she couldn't find it anywhere,she sighed. One step out in the rain and she'll be soaked,she'll have to brave it though because she had to get to school. She grabbed her coat,pulling the hood over her head and headed out remembering to lock the door behind her,she looked up at the sky and the rain hit her skin like small cold rocks. She ran to the nearest bus stop sheltering herself from the rain. Ugh,why did it have to rain today? Why not tomorrow on Satur- Her thoughts were cut of by a familiar voice.

_Yoshiki's Point Of View:_

Yoshiki was woken up the next day by the tapping of the rain on the windows,he yawned,got ready,he put up his umbrella to protect himself from the rain and made his way to school. He noticed Ayumi standing under a bus stop and rushed over to her side,she was soaked from head-to-toe and she was staring at the ground in deep thought,so he decided to speak up **"Hey,let's go..." **She couldn't stop her smile from showing through,as she fell even more in love with Yoshiki,Yoshiki held the umbrella and they both started walking together. He faced her a smiled,she turned to face him too with a shy smile although she quickly looked away she couldn't look into his eyes,she placed her hand on top of Yoshiki's and both their hearts started racing but they both wore smiles.**"****Kishi- Yoshiki,i didn't thank you properly for what you did for me in Heavenly Host,for protecting me," **She got up on her toes and kissed Yoshiki on the cheek **"Thanks" **She thanked. Yoshiki decided to take advantage of this moment and confess to Ayumi **"i lo-" **He was cut off by giggling behind them,they spun around to find Miki **"Miki what are you doing here?"** He asked,Ayumi gave him a confused look _Oh right__,Ayumi doesn't know Miki _**"Ayumi this is my little sister Miki" **Ayumi gave him another confused look in return **"I'm off school today so i thought I might come and see you!" **She explained **"You've been visiting me a lot this month haven't you? Well we have school today so I'll talk to you when I get home okay?" **Miki smiled **"Ok,"** She turned around and started walking in the other direction


End file.
